


[Podfic of] The Killer Romance Series / written by Saone

by EosRose



Category: CW Network RPF, The Losers (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Charity Auctions, Community: fandom_helps, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jared has a pretty good life with his booming criminal organization and his indecently hot boyfriend, but when right-hand-man Chad thinks he's found a snitch will everything fall apart... or get cut into tiny pieces with a big-ass knife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Could Get Messy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinightowls2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chinightowls2), [Saone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Killer Romance - the Complete Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914241) by [Saone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone). 



> Recorded for chinightowls2, who won my services at a fandom_helps charity auction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [This Could Get Messy](http://saone77.livejournal.com/148551.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:10:58
> 
> AU. Jared has a pretty good life with his booming criminal organization and his indecently hot boyfriend, but when right-hand-man Chad thinks he's found a snitch will everything fall apart... or get cut into tiny pieces with a big-ass knife?

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/530a6w0qt5tv0k3ejvvein16l838fsty.mp3) | 12.0 MB | 00:10:58  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-could-get-messy).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	2. This Could Get Messier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [This Could Get Messier](http://saone77.livejournal.com/148551.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:12:17
> 
> Jeff's wondering if it might be time to take a nice, long vacation.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7xe64nm42i9g228okx164mwge9yd65iu.mp3) | 10.8 MB | 00:12:17  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-could-get-messier).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	3. Better Than Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Better Than Chocolates](http://saone77.livejournal.com/148551.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:07:06
> 
> Valentine's Day timestamp.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/woribwyblinguo7w9509coakrv3413e0.mp3) | 6.8 MB | 00:07:06  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/better-than-chocolates).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	4. The Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [The Exception](http://saone77.livejournal.com/149439.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:16:19
> 
> It's really all Jensen's fault.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6whlkkmo76sddruhqtsuuuuyshxbimnu.mp3) | 15.1 MB | 00:16:19  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exception).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	5. Halloween For the Ethically Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Halloween For the Ethically Challenged](http://saone77.livejournal.com/151559.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:11:53
> 
> Halloween timestamp. _"Dude, it's nothing bad, I swear. It's just... You know how Jared tends to really get into holidays?"_

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/tvi85hcxjf5co7uv1jkpw4ojtwh7atpx.mp3) | 11.5 MB | 00:11:53  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/halloween-for-ethically-challenged).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	6. Still Better Than Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Still Better Than Chocolates](http://saone77.livejournal.com/156908.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:18:56
> 
> Jensen's heart is in the right place. A Valentine's Day timestamp set a year after "Better Than Chocolates".

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/t3p403g08xjis158no87xe15nn3xzmkr.mp3) | 17.6 MB | 00:18:56  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/still-better-than-chocolates).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	7. Bah Humbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Bah Humbug](http://saone77.livejournal.com/158049.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:07:28
> 
> The first Christmas as a couple always has a few - or a lot - of speedbumps.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/e5lzf4e14z7l4koewn1vfxnkf8dlag34.mp3) | 7.8 MB | 00:07:28  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bah-humbug).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	8. Vengeance (Is a Dish Best Served by Someone’s Mother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Vengeance (Is a Dish Best Served by Someone's Mother)](http://saone77.livejournal.com/164523.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:13:39
> 
> Jensen has a rotten day, Jared tries to help, and everyone else makes bets on the effectiveness of Misha's ability to make nefarious plans.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mehbvo8jcgzavqbzybx0h2ertjoenc23.mp3) | 13.1 MB | 00:13:39  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/vengeance-is-dish-best-served-by-someones-mother).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	9. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Repercussions](http://saone77.livejournal.com/165343.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:17:58
> 
> You really shouldn't fuck with Jensen's boyfriend.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dxilee9na60ykkc9o85cqud3j2rjbez9.mp3) | 16.7 MB | 00:17:58  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/repercussions).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


	10. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [In the Beginning](http://saone77.livejournal.com/167189.html) by saone77  
>  **Duration:** 00:29:05
> 
> All love stories have to start somewhere.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4uhedtu92xz8uo4pdv5fkq595bvc5caw.mp3) | 26.8 MB | 00:29:05  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-beginning).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
